


Restless Nights

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: Sai's thoughts on nighttime in modern day Tokyo.





	Restless Nights

Sai hated the noise the most.

 

From the unending hum of the electrical wires to the honking of cars, the perpetual cacophony of sound overwhelmed him. The era when he had been born was peaceful . . . quiet . . . where one could hear the crimson maple leaf land in a still pond. The loudest sound encountered was either the pounding of carpenters or the crack of a tree felled by an axe. Nothing compared to the jackhammers or airplanes of today.

 

At one time, he had thought that Torajiro's era was too loud with their rifles and rickshaws. Now, he knew he owed his previous host a very heartfelt apology.

 

During the day, with Go to distract him, he was able to ignore most of the din. But at night, with nothing to entertain him and no need to sleep, he found the constant noise intolerable.

 

He didn't have much of a choice though, the alternative was oblivion or imprisonment. Neither of which he wanted to contemplate.

 

So he settled in, trying to read the newspapers Hikaru had left strewn about for him. All the while the bustling sounds of modern day Tokyo filtered into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007


End file.
